


Staking a Claim

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Tony has to go to a gala, Peter stakes a claim.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Staking a Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wali21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/gifts).



“Peter?”

Tony leaned his head into the living room, trying to see if the younger man was in there. And, yes, there he was, college books spread out on the couch table, laptop in front of him, headphones on, bopping his head to the beat as he was typing away at one of the papers that were due before the holiday break.

Tony sighed fondly at seeing his boyfriend so engrossed in his work, and straightened his tie – truth be told, he’d much rather be joining the younger man on the couch, than be heading out to a holiday-season Christmas-tree-lighting charity event – an event he was attending with Pepper, no less. They’d managed to stay friends during and after the divorce, and had managed to find firm grounding both when it came to co-parenting Morgan, and running Stark Industries together. Given those facts – and the fact that Peter and Tony had made the joint decision to wait with coming out as a couple until Peter had finished his undergraduate studies – it made sense for Tony to be heading to the event with his ex-wife, still-friend Pepper, and to leave his boyfriend Peter here at home, typing away on his paper. But that didn't mean that it was Tony's preferred course for the evening, on any number of levels.

Still ... needs must. And it _was_ the smart thing to do. Just not ... the one that felt right.

Shaking his head at himself wryly and telling himself to get a grip, Tony stepped further into the room.

Once the older man entered the periphery of Peter’s vision, the younger man’s head immediately came up and turned in his direction, and he was greeted with a fond smile. The younger man quickly pulled the earplugs out of his ears, and got up from the couch. Three quick and nimble steps, and he had navigated his way around the coffee table and was standing in front of Tony.

“Hey, Pete.”

Another step forward, and the younger man was within arm’s reach – something he quickly took advantage off, by reaching out and gently reeling the older man in by his tie.

“Hi.”

Peter’s arms went around the older man’s neck, careful not to ruffle the crisp lines of Tony’s suit too much – not that Tony would mind, but given how widely publicized tonight’s event was undoubtedly going to be, the Stark Industries PR department surely would. Plus, Tony looked delicious in a crisp and tailored suit – and Peter was planning on watching the livestream of the event on the net, while he kept on working on his assignment. So, he was invested.

They shared a soft kiss, and Tony smiled down at his boyfriend, his arms wrapping around Peter’s firm torso. “How is your paper coming along?”

Peter shrugged. “Not too badly – I’ve finished most of the proof, the conclusion is also written and needs to be revised, so …” another shrug, “... it’s getting there.”

Another soft and tender kiss, before Peter dropped his head to the older man's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, appreciatively.

“Hmmm, you smell good… . You ready to head out?”

“Why, thank you." Tony chuckled, "And yes. Happy is picking me up in five minutes.”

“Hmm … five minutes, good, good. Plenty of time.” The younger man leaned back, catching the older man's gaze, and smiled mischievously.

Tony groaned, and shook his head “‘Plenty of time’? What? Peter …”

“Shhh, no, I know. It’s not what you think, much as that would be fun … mind you, I don’t think even I could come in five minutes … not after the afternoon we’ve had.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head again, fond, “‘Not even you?’ I feel like I should feel insulted here – at least, if I didn't have such intimate knowledge of that ridiculous spider-bite stamina you have."

Peter grinned and shook his head, "Come on, you love my ‘ridiculous stamina’."

Tony smirked, "Ah, I have been found out! Indeed I do. I’d be perfectly willing to try and see if at least one of us can come in less than five minutes, even if it isn’t me … but I am almost certain I’d need a change of clothes afterwards, and that would cut into those five minutes … considerably. And, much as it’d suit my brand to act like I don’t care, I know I really shouldn’t be late for this event. The lighting of the Christmas tree waits for no man, after all. Not even Tony Stark.”

“Well, it should,” Peter mock pouted, then shook his head, and smiled. “But I know it doesn’t so …” he leaned back in again, and gently nosed at the older man’s throat. He paused for a moment, then hummed thoughtfully, and asked: “But, hmm … will you be wearing a scarf?”

Tony huffed a chuckle. “A scarf? I hadn’t planned on it, but given that it is December in New York, I can be?”

Another thoughtful hum.

“Hmm … good answer.”

A beat of silence, which had Tony frowning down at the younger man.

“That begs the question of why you are asking me this, of course. For I trust it is more than the anticipation of watching, on the livestream, my sparkling and, indeed, well-dressed person, be adorned by a scarf, as I witness the lighting of New York's Christmas tree.”

All Tony got in reply was another hum and “Oh, well, ... no particular reason.”

The younger man started laying kisses on the side of Tony’s neck, along the collar of his shirt.

“Begging your pardon, but: I don’t believe you, Peter.”

Yet another hum and more kisses were the only reply; then came the tender lick of a tongue up from the collar of Tony's shirt right to the bottom of his ear, followed by the faintest nibbling of teeth.

Tony swallowed convulsively, a mix of anticipation and arousal coursing through his veins. “Should I be worried?”

“Hmm?” another - fake - absentminded hum, and more gentle nibbles and kisses. “What? Oh, no, no.” The kisses and nibbles trailed down again, towards the stiff cotton collar, and Peter’s deft fingers gently and carefully loosened the older man’s tie, and undid the top button of his dress shirt.

More kisses, licks, and nibbles, and the feeling of Peter gently pushing Tony’s shirt out of the way, to free the top of his collarbone. Tony swallowed again, and took a deep breath. Despite Peter's pretenses and profession it being but aimless caresses, he had been certain - almost certain - for a while now that he knew where this was going – and the anticipation was winding itself up inside him, was winding him up tighter and tighter.

“Just, you know …” a pensive pause “… you should definitely wear a scarf.”

Then Peter pushed in close, obliterating the last few centimeters between them, and not-so-gently bit down on Tony’s collarbone. Tony moaned, suspicions confirmed, and tilted his head to the side, simultaneously granting Peter better access, and granting his permission.

For the next four minutes, Peter alternated between judiciously applied suction, gentle nibbles and bites that were firm, yet careful not to break Tony's skin, drawing the blood close to the surface, and leaving a bold line of love-bites that ran from the older man’s collarbone to just below his ear.

At F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s “Boss, Happy has arrived downstairs and is waiting for you,” the younger man drew back, and inspected his handiwork. He nodded decisively, and gently straightened Tony’s collar, fastening the button he had undone. He carefully tightened the tie, until its fit was once again perfect.

Peter leaned in and gently kissed Tony, the barest brushing of lips against the older man’s. Then he leaned back again, to inspect Tony’s neck once more. He ran a finger thoughtfully over the line of love-bites, and moaned. “Oh fuck, Tony … I mean ... uh, yeah, definitely wear a scarf.”

Tony stood there, feeling dazed and rather – given the facts that a) his pants were tightly fitted and b) there was no way to finish what Peter had started – painfully aroused. He shook himself and reached up, to poke at his neck. From the hot and tender feeling of his skin, that was going to become one spectacular line of love-bites.

“Right," he smirked, "Something to remind me to come home?”

Peter smiled easily and shook his head, “Nah. I know that. That you’ll be coming home to me, I mean.”

He shrugged, and Tony was caught by the casual but absolute certainty in Peter’s voice.

“It’s to remind you that I’ll be right there with you, next year. I know why I can’t go this year, and I stand by the decision we made, but …” a shrug, “I know you worry that I might feel left behind, and that you don’t like going without me. So …” another shrug, and a mischievous smile. “… this is me, staking my claim of the spot at your side.”

Tony swallowed, his eyes suddenly feeling hot and prickly. He leaned in and kissed the younger man. Not tenderly, like their kisses had been some minutes ago. No, Tony kissed Peter fiercely, hotly, possessively, all tongue and teeth and hands in Peter’s hair, pulling the younger man’s head back. Peter let him – Peter always let him, even though they both knew that Peter’d be able to stop him any time he wanted to – and willingly bent his head to the older man’s lead. Peter’s hands stayed at his sides, clenching and unclenching – careful not to ruffle Tony’s meticulously arranged clothes.

Tony only let up at F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s reminder that Happy was still waiting for him downstairs, car at the ready – and that he would soon be late, after all. When he stepped back, Peter was panting and flushed with arousal.

Tony smirked and tried to compose himself – he wasn’t much better, to be honest, for all that he had been the instigator this time.

“And that is me, showing you where we will be continuing the minute I get home tonight.”

He turned, and threw a wink over his shoulder.

Before he stepped out of the room, he heard the younger man mutter a heartfelt “Fuck!” under his breath, as he collapsed down into the couch. "Fuck fuck fuck. How long is this event again?"

Tony grinned, and swiftly detoured into his dressing room to pick up a scarf on his way out – one he made certain to rearrange, tighten, loosen, and just plain nestle with, whenever the cameras were on him during the event. Peter had said he’d be watching the livestream, after all.

‘Next year, honey, next year.’


End file.
